


Underneath The Mistletoe

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Matchmaking, Mistletoe, Perverted Tina, Scheming Tina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina notices Finn looking at Puck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath The Mistletoe

When one spent most of their time being Rachel Berry’s back up by swaying in the background, one tends to learn a lot about their fellow glee members. After all, Tina had ample time to observe her friends while Rachel and Finn sang another duet. Like the fact that Finn’s eyes were focused on someone other than Rachel or Quinn. Lately, whenever he sang, it was Puck he was looking at. Something that Tina found very interesting.

So Tina decided to help them a little in the romance department – okay, so her idea wasn’t totally original but it would do. Which is why, Tina was currently hanging a piece of mistletoe over the choir room’s doorway while Brittany and Matt decorated the tree. Hopefully, it would give Puck and Finn the push they needed — plus, it wouldn't hurt to see two hot boys making out.

After her plan was complete, Tina waited with baited breath for Puck and Finn to arrive. The minutes ticked slowly as she had to watch one weird couple after another kiss underneath the mistletoe — she had to admit watching Kurt and Mike make out was an added bonus to her plan. Finally, the moment Tina had been waiting for came as Puck and Finn entered the classroom. Ignoring the fact that both of their faces were bright red and Puck’s lips suspiciously puffy, Tina giggled as she pointed to the plant above their heads. 

Shrugging, Puck muttered, “They have found out eventually,” before kissing his new boyfriend passionately on the lips. 

Unable to tear himself away from Finn’s lips, Puck stood there as he took advantage of the dangling plant. Things between the two boys were almost boarding on the pornographic side when a teasing Artie interrupted their little make out session. 

“Save it for the bedroom you two,” he said, as the boys reluctantly stopped kissing.

Smirking, Puck took a blushing Finn by the hand and led towards the back of the room. As Rachel sang yet another ballad, Tina glanced over at the new couple. Unaware that they were being watching, Puck held Finn’s hands as he whispered the naughtiest things in Finn’s ear. 

It would seem that Puck and Finn hadn’t needed her help after all. Still the images of them kissing would definitely be in Tina’s spank bank for months.


End file.
